Die Bürde
by Sunny-Y
Summary: Spoiler Staffel 3 bis 3.06 ! Peter hadert mit seinem Schicksal.


**Die Bürde  
**

**Spoiler:** Staffel 3, bis 3.06

**Rating:** T

**Anmerkung:** Scheinbar hat Peter ja wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass er da mit der falschen Olivia zusammen ist *räusper*. Wie wird er sich fühlen, wenn die Echte wieder auftaucht? Mal wieder eine kleine Szene, die beim ungeduldigen Warten auf die neuen Folgen entstanden ist.

**Disclaimer: **No InFRINGEment intended

* * *

Im Labor war es düster und kalt. Die Feuchtigkeit des regnerischen Novemberwetters schien durch die alten Gemäuer zu kriechen. Peter Bishop verzichtete darauf, die Beleuchtung einzuschalten - Walter war mit Astrid direkt vom Krankenhaus, in das Olivia… die_ richtige_ Olivia, zur Sicherheit gebracht worden war, nach Hause gefahren. Heute würde hier niemand mehr arbeiten. Stattdessen zog er sich in das hintere Büro zurück.

Er ließ die Deckenbeleuchtung aufflammen, stellte eine braune Papiertüte – Scotch Single Malt Whisky - auf den Tisch, ließ sich in den knarzenden Bürostuhl sinken und sah sich nachdenklich um. Wie oft hatte er hier gemeinsam mit Olivia über Akten gebrütet, an rätselhaften Fällen geknobelt, diskutiert… jeder einen Becher Kaffee vor sich stehend. Fast konnte er noch den Duft wahrnehmen – Kaffee, den sie manchmal mit einer etwas stärkeren Zutat verfeinerten, wenn die Umstände es zuließen.

Es hätte ihn misstrauisch machen müssen, dass Olivia plötzlich keinen Alkohol mehr anrührte. Ihre neue Offenheit, aber auch ihr plötzliches Problem mit Zahlen. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Er hatte die Veränderungen an ihr bemerkt, hatte es sogar ausgesprochen… doch die vergangenen Wochen waren so voller Ereignisse gewesen, dass es ihn nicht alarmierte. Ein kapitaler Fehler, unentschuldbar.

Er war vollauf damit beschäftigt gewesen, sein Verhältnis zu Walter neu zu ordnen. Anfangs konnte er ihn noch nicht einmal ansehen, ohne dass eine äußerst verwirrende Mischung aus tiefer Abneigung, Dankbarkeit und Mitleid in ihm aufstieg, die das Gefühl hinterließ, als würde jemand mit einem Messer in seinen Eingeweiden wühlen. Bellys Testament, der Umbau des Labors, und dann war da noch diese rätselhafte Maschine, die irgendwie mit ihm und seinem Schicksal verbunden war... all das hatte ihn beschäftigt und vom Offensichtlichen abgelenkt.

Er wollte nicht so werden wie Walter – er wollte nicht für die Zerstörung einer Welt verantwortlich sein, und auch nicht für das Verletzen von Gefühlen der Personen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Verdammt - wieso war sein Leben so kompliziert?

Was, wenn er sich all dem einfach entziehen würde? Wenn er nicht mehr da wäre? Niemand würde etwas mit der Maschine anfangen können - sie wäre ein nutzloses Stück unbekannter Technologie. Außerdem – es ging um das Gleichgewicht. Wenn er nicht mehr existierte, in beiden Universen, könnte dann wieder Friede einkehren?

Er zog einen Gegenstand aus der Jackentasche. Er trug ihn schon seit einer Weile mit sich herum und legte ihn nun vor sich auf den Tisch. Starrte ihn an. War _das_ eine Lösung? Konnte er sich einfach aus seiner Verantwortung stehlen?

Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn auf. Jemand hatte das Labor betreten. Vorsichtige Schritte näherten sich, dann erschien eine erstaunte Astrid in der Türe.

"Peter, was machen Sie denn hier?"

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Arrangement auf dem Tisch. Sie musste nicht erst zwei und zwei zusammenzählen.

"Peter!"

Ohne Zögern trat sie vor, und griff nach der Waffe. Bevor sie diese an sich nehmen konnte, legte Peter seine Hand auf die Ihre.

"Schon gut, Astrid, das war eine dumme Idee. Es würde niemandem helfen."

Astrid atmete hörbar auf. „Ok."

Sie zog einen Hocker heran und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Walter hat hier eine Dose mit BrownBetty versteckt, ich sollte sie für ihn holen. Er macht sich große Vorwürfe und ist der Meinung, dass er es hätte merken müssen."

Peter lachte bitter auf. „ER macht sich Vorwürfe?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es jetzt weitergehen kann! Ich war so sehr mit meinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt... mit dieser verfluchten Maschine, mit Walter."

„Olivia ist stark. Und sie wird es verstehen."

„Wie kann sie uns jemals wieder trauen?"

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend beisammen. Dann ging Peters Blick zu der Pistole.

„Damals im Irak habe ich nie eine Waffe getragen und bin immer gut damit gefahren. Waffen lassen einen gefährlicher erscheinen als man ist – das provoziert den Gegner. Als ich vor ein paar Wochen von Newton verfolgt wurde, habe ich mir ein ganzes Arsenal zugelegt: ein Gewehr, eine Pistole, einen Taser, Munition… es hat mir nicht geholfen. Wenn man solche Dinge besitzt, kommt man nur auf dumme Gedanken."

Er strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. „ Nehmen Sie sie mit, Astrid. Bewahren Sie sie irgendwo auf, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten kann."

„Ja, sicher. Ich habe einen Waffenschrank im FBI-Büro. Für meine Dienstwaffe."

Sie nahm die Pistole und verstaute sie in ihrer Handtasche.

„Walter, Olivia und ich - wir können uns unserer Verantwortung nicht entziehen," fuhr Peter fort. „Egal, was das für den Einzelnen bedeutet. Wir müssen da durch. Irgendwie."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen helfen!"

„Das tun Sie doch schon die ganze Zeit, Astrid. Ohne Sie wäre unsere kleine Gemeinschaft vermutlich längst zerbrochen. Sie kümmern sich um Walter, sind immer da, wenn man Sie braucht – Sie sind der gute Geist des Teams."

Astrid lächelte und senkte verlegen den Blick. „Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Sie ging zu einem Schrank in der Ecke, und holte eine unscheinbare Blechdose heraus. „Walters Spezialmischung," erklärte sie. Dann fuhr sie fort:

„Die Spurensicherung in Olivias Wohnung ist abgeschlossen. Broyles bat mich, sie nachher vom Krankenhaus abzuholen und nach Hause zu bringen. Andererseits muss sich jemand um Walter kümmern…"

„Ich habe also heute Abend die Wahl zwischen Walter und Olivia?" Peters Stimme klang heiser.

„Ja, sieht so aus."

Astrid wartete geduldig. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie Peter mit sich kämpfte. Die Bürde, die er durch seine Verbindung mit dieser Maschine zu tragen hatte war mehr, als je einem Menschen zugemutet werden sollte. Er brauchte ein funktionierendes Team, er brauchte Rückhalt – die Dinge, die zur Zeit zwischen ihm und Olivia standen, mussten so bald wie möglich aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Es stand viel auf dem Spiel.

Schließlich fasste Peter einen Entschluss. „Fahren Sie zu Walter."

Er stand auf und nahm mit einem schiefen Lächeln die braune Papiertüte an sich.

„Das werden wir vielleicht brauchen."


End file.
